


"Two Point O"

by talesyoutellyourfriends



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesyoutellyourfriends/pseuds/talesyoutellyourfriends
Summary: When the Orville crew is sent to investigate a new technological breakthrough from a planet, they discover the cost of perfection can have grave consequences…





	"Two Point O"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a story idea I had. I thought it would be fun. I don't know if I'll continue on it, but hey you never know.

                “Man this place is weird.” John said directing a light along the panels of the dimly lit corridor. Gordon, Alara and Isaac followed.

                “This has the makings of every horror movie.” Gordon pointed out.

                “Well this place gives me the creeps.” Alara chimed in as faint beeping noises echoed.

                “My sensors are detecting something ahead.” Isaac confirmed. The group walked into a room. It was a little bit brighter than the corridor but it was still hard to see. They panned their lights around the room. There were several beds in the room draped with dingy sheets. Silhouettes of bodies could be made out from underneath, wires bore out from under the sheets.

                “Paging Doctor Frankenstein.” Gordon said quietly.

                “There’s got to be at least a couple dozen of those beds.” Alara directed her light that led into another room similar to the one they were in.

                “Yeah but what’s under those sheets has me worried.” John said scanning the panels next to the bed.

                “I am getting unique energy readings from the beds.” Isaac acknowledged.

                “Well are they human?” John asked.

                “It is hard to tell. They do not resemble any readings I’ve seen before.” Isaac replied. “I would have to do more research.”

                “Well I say we take pictures as quickly as we can and get out of here ASAP.” Gordon whispered. Not soon after, voices could be heard coming from the corridor. The group turned to the door wide eyed.

                “Hide.” Alara ushered the group to the far back room.

                “…As I was saying, we need to do something about these Planetary Union buffoons. They will ruin everything.” One of the scientists said.

                “Yes, but we must be delicate. Tipping our hand too soon may have serious ramifications.” The other scientist confirmed.

                “Doctor Gregor, I believe that they already have their suspicions.” The first scientist replied.

                “Doctor Gregor?” Gordon questioned. The others shushed him. “Sorry.”

                “I overheard Captain Mercer and Commander Grayson say something about having their crew investigate. I have a feeling they already are snooping around as we speak. Captain Mercer already has put in a formal request to see some of the reports, for their Chief Medical and Scientific Officers to look at.” The scientist continued.

                “Have we handed them over?” Doctor Gregor asked.

                “No sir. We’ve managed to stall them.”

                “Good, keep it up. We just need one more day and we will be ready to implement our plan.” They both turned and left the room. John, Alara, Gordon and Isaac peered over the beds they were hiding behind. The coast was clear.

                “That was close.” Alara sighed.

                “I knew it. I knew there was something shady about Doctor Gregor.” Gordon pointed out.

                “Yeah and it looks like we’re almost out of time.” John recognized.

                “We should get out of here and meet back up with Captain Mercer and Commander Grayson.” Alara suggested.

                “Or you could just stay here with us.” Doctor Gregor said from behind the group burnishing a gun.

                “Doctor Gregor, well what coincidence we were just in the neighborhood and…” Gordon stopped as a guard pointed a gun had his face.

                “Now what to do with you?” Doctor Gregor said with a sicken grin. With a swift move Alara bucked backward knocking the Doctor and a guard off balance. Before she could strike again another guard shot off a stun round. Alara collapsed to the floor. Gordon and John charged the distracted guards, only to be taken off guard and stunned as well. Isaac was the last to join the mêlée. Isaac took out the two remaining guards. Doctor Gregor rose to his feet to meet with Isaac face to face. The Doctor turned up the setting on his gun.

                “Put down your weapon.” Isaac warned.

                “Make me.” Doctor Gregor laughed. Isaac proceeded forward only to be knocked back himself by the energy from the Doctor’s gun. Isaac twitched. “AI my ass.” The Doctor picked up a metal object, and swung it wildly. There was a spark before Isaac’s blue eyes flicked and dimmed before going completely out. More guards rushed in.

                “Take care of this will you.” Doctor Gregor spat as Alara, John and Gordon slowly came to. “And I want the Orville on lockdown. They do not get to leave. I want Captain Mercer and Commander Grayson to be formally arrested and brought to my office.”

                “On what grounds sir?”

                “Conspiracy…” The Doctor hissed as he turned to walk away. The guards picked up the other members of the crew.

                “Oh my God, Isaac.” Alara’s face fell as the AI being laid on the ground lifeless.

                “What the hell did you do to him?” John looked at the guards as they began to haul the three of them away.

* * *

 

             

               He heard his name. He awoke and sensed that he was lying down. But wait something was different, was ‘sensing’ really the word he was looking for? It was odd the way he ‘felt’. Then something even odder, he could ‘see’ a sheet in front of him. _How could this be?_ He moved to a sitting position. The sheet fell away. He ‘saw’ the panels from earlier. He looked to the ground and ‘saw’ the body. His body. His mind was taken away to the commotion by the door. Chief LaMarr, Lieutenants Kitan and Malloy, they were being taken away. In a swift move he raced toward the door.

 

* * *

 

 

                The group struggled in the guards grasps. Before they got too far, the guard holding Alara released his grip and collapsed to the floor. Alara took this moment to free John and Gordon from the other two guards. She sent them flying across the room. They turned back behind them to see who took out the Alara’s guard. There was a man standing in the middle of the room. He had short wavy brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. The group looked to one another.

                “Are you okay?” The man asked, in a familiar soft semi-mono tone.

                “Yeah, thanks.” Alara admitted, confused at the sight. She could have sworn no one else had been in the room with them. She looked past the man to where Isaac’s body lay still lifeless.

                “Damn, Isaac.” John took the moment to proceed toward the AI’s body.

                “Yes?” The man inquired. John stopped in his tracks. He turned to face the man.

                “That’s not funny.” John frowned. “Just because you saved us doesn’t mean you get to screw with us.”

                “Isaac?” Gordon asked the man with a quizzical look.

                “Gordon, please don’t encourage this guy.” John said still skeptical of the man.

                “Lieutenant Malloy.” The man acknowledged.

Gordon wanted to be sure. “If you’re really Isaac, what was the prank we played on one another when Pria was on the Orville?”

                “If I do recall, you glued ‘Mr. Potato Head’ pieces on my head that my sensors did not pick up. I in turn anesthetized you in your sleep and removed your left leg.” The man smiled. Gordon never thought he would see the day Isaac smiled. “I also downloaded my conscious then as well.”

                “Isaac!” Alara hugged the man. Isaac was taken off guard by this reaction. There were several new sensations he had not ‘sensed’ before.

                “How in the hell?” John could not believe it.

                “This must be what they were planning.” Alara pointed out. “Forget, replacing body parts with state of the art robotic ones. They’re hoping to replace the entire body.”

                “This is not good.” Gordon agreed.

                “We need to find the Captain and Commander.” John acknowledged.

**Author's Note:**

> *The idea for this was for Mark Jackson who plays Isaac to play Isaac without the costume.


End file.
